thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kampf um die Zukunft
Kampf um die Zukunft ist die achte Folge der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Es ist die 107. Folge insgesamt. Die Original Ausstrahlung erfolgte 10. Dezember 2017 und die Pay-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland war am 11. Dezember 2017. Kurzbeschreibung Jede Geschichte und jeder Kampf aus der ersten Hälfte der Saison stürzt in diesem actiongeladenen, emotionalen Mid-Season-Finale zusammen. Vorspann Rick versucht per Walkie Talkie seine Leute zu erreichen. Dann erinnert er sich an ein Gespräch mit Carl, der deutlich macht, dass Rick was unternehmen müsse und nicht nur hoffen dürfe. Es müsse noch was übrig sein, wenn es vorbei ist. Handlung Rick nähert sich mit den Scavangers dem Sanctuary, als plötzlich Schüsse fallen. Rick geht in Deckung und gibt Anweisungen, doch die Scavangers haben die Flucht ergriffen. Carol kommt mit einem Auto vorgefahren und rettet Rick. Sie überlegen sofort, wie ihre nächsten Schritte sein könnten, denn lange kann es noch nicht her sein, dass die Saviors sich befreien konnten. Rick erinnert sich wieder an das Gespräch mit Carl, der meint, dass sie leben müssen und es keinen Sinn mache, einfach alle umzubringen. Es sei viel schwerer, einen anderen Weg zu finden. Aaron und Enid fahren die Straße entlang und Aaron muss an Erik denken, weil sie oft unterwegs im Auto waren. Er hofft sehr, dass er nicht grundlos gestorben ist. Enid meint, dass sie hofft, dass die Leute aus Oceanside auf ihrer Seite sein werden und man sie nicht tötet, sobald man sie sieht. Aaron pflichtet ihr bei. Enid überlegt, ob sie ihnen nicht Waffen geben könnten, doch Aaron lehnt das ab. Als Enid am Steuer sitzt, biegt sie plötzlich ab, um vielleicht doch noch etwas zu finden, was die Leute in Oceanside gebrauchen könnten. Aaron findet es sehr gut, nicht mit leeren Händen zu kommen. Michonne verabschiedet sich von Judith und spricht dann mit Daryl, um sich zu entschuldigen, dass sie nicht bei seinem Manöver mitgemacht hatte. Daryl hat kein Problem damit, denn es habe schließlich funktioniert. Sie müssen jetzt nur fordern, dass die Saviors aufgeben. Derweil schreibt Carl einen Brief an seinen Dad und muss mit den Tränen kämpfen. Tara erzählt Rosita, dass es geklappt habe und die Beißer jetzt im Sanctuary seien. Tara fragt, was sie an Waffen gefunden habe. Es ist zwar nichts Besonderes dabei, aber um die Herde abzulenken, werde es schon reichen. Enid und Aaron haben derweil einen Platz gefunden, an dem sie warten. Mitten in der Nacht beobachten sie eine Bewegung, verlassen das Auto und versuchen, die Person zu stellen. Aaron wird aber schnell von Natania überwältigt, die nur meint, dass sie nicht hätten herkommen sollen. Sie will ihn töten, doch Enid erschießt Natania vorher. Die anderen Bewohnerinnen von Oceanside kommen herbei, umzingeln Enid und Aaron und sind über Natanias Tod sehr traurig. Carl wird von Michonne überrascht, der er gestehen muss, dass er jemandem hilft. Plötzlich hören sie ein Klopfen und Negan meldet sich zu Wort. Er erklärt, dass sie verloren hätten, sie sich vor ihren Häusern aufstellen sollen und wer die langweiligste Ausrede habe, werde getötet. Er gibt ihnen drei Minuten. Derweil sind Rick, Carol und Jerry mit ihren Autos unterwegs, als in Jerrys Wagen von der Seite reingefahren wird. Ezekiel hadert immer noch mit sich, als er ein lautes Geräusch wahrnimmt. Er versteckt sich schnell, als Saviors eindringen und ihn suchen. Derweil sind Jesus, Maggie und andere unterwegs und überlegen, ob die Saviors aufgeben werden, Maggie meint, dass es irgendwann so weit sei, jetzt aber bestimmt noch nicht, weil sie das auch nicht tun würden. Plötzlich entdecken sie einen Baum auf der Straße und Maggie möchte umdrehen, doch sie bekommen Besuch von Simon und seinen Leuten, die Jerry in ihrer Gewalt haben. Carl versucht die Flucht zu organisieren und meint, dass sie ihm den Ort überlassen müssen. Tara will lieber kämpfen und auch Michonne ist nicht begeistert. Rosita ist aber auf Carls Seite. Sie müssen nur die Nacht überstehen und sollten sich an Carls Plan halten. Derweil haben die Saviors das Königreich übernommen und den verbliebenen Einwohnern wird mitgeteilt, dass sie fortan Arbeiter seien und sich Negan im Königreich niederlassen werde. Simon erklärt, dass alle ihre Waffen abgeben müssen. Maggie und Jesus haben keine Wahl. Negan erklärt, dass Rick sich nicht hätte wehren sollen, aber ihre Zusammenarbeit sei nun geplatzt. Carl erscheint und sagt, dass Rick nicht da sei und hier überall Familien seien. Negan meint, dass im Sanctuary auch Familien waren, unter anderem ein Baby. Er sagt, dass nichts fair sei und Carl das am besten wisse. Negan wolle nun sicherstellen, dass diese Scheiße nicht mehr passiert. Carl will eine friedliche Lösung, doch Negan erklärt, es müsse schließlich eine Strafe geben. Carl erklärt, dass Negan ihn töten solle, wenn er eine Strafe verteilen wolle. Negan ist überrascht, doch Carl erklärt, dass er nicht sterben wolle, es das aber wert sei, wenn dann alles andere beendet ist. Daryl gibt das Signal und die Trucks fahren los. Auf der anderen Seite von Alexandria hat Dwight mit ein paar Leuten eine Barrikade aus Autos gebaut, doch diese wird entgegen seiner angeblichen Vermutung durchbrochen. Negan ist sauer, dass Carl in offenbar nur abgelenkt hat, und lässt das Feier eröffnen. Carl verletzt sich beim Sprung von der Leiter, legt Rauchbomben um nicht gefunden zu werden und versucht sich einen Weg durch die Detonationen zu bahnen. Eine Explosion ist dann aber doch sehr nah bei ihm. Im Königreich wird von den Saviors erklärt, dass man Ezekiel immer noch suche und alle kooperieren sollten. Es meldet sich aber niemand. Den Einwohnern wird gedroht, doch es passiert trotzdem nichts. Sie bekommen noch fünf Minuten und dann werden man die Negan-Art anwenden. Derweil fragt Maggie Simon, wie sie rausgekommen sind. Er meint nur, sie hätten es eben geschafft. Er erklärt außerdem, dass man gerade Alexandria und das Königreich einnehme. Sie dürften aber weiter produzieren. Dann erklärt er, dass Eugene sie gerettet habe. Simon droht schließlich, dass sie Jerry töten, Maggie in eine Kiste sperren, vor ganz Hilltop töten und dann die Herde dorthin führen. Die Alternative wäre, dass sie sich zurück nach Hilltop aufmachen und dort für die Saviors produzieren. Außerdem müsse natürlich einer sterben. Maggie regt sich nicht, also wird Simon wütend, erschießt Neil auf dem Rücksitz und will mit Jerry weiter machen, als Maggie “Nein“ ruft. Sie werde sich fügen, möchte aber die Kiste haben, um Neil nach Hause bringen zu können. Simon genehmigt den Gefallen. Eugene erwacht und trinkt einen Schluck, um seinen Kummer zu vergessen. Dann legt er sich wieder hin, kann aber nicht aufhören zu weinen. Derweil sieht Carl, wie die Saviors Alexandra stürmen. Er versucht immer noch, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Daryl, Tara, Rosita und Michonne sind in Stellung gegangen und erwarten die Saviors, die von Dwight angeführt mitten in die Rauchbomben fahren und so in den Hinterhalt geraten. Sie werden beschossen und gehen in Deckung. Dwight schießt dann aber nicht auf die Angreifer sondern auf die sich verteidigenden Saviors. Dwight verrät sich damit und wird von Laura angeschossen, die dann flüchtet. Negan befiehlt seinen Leuten, dass man Carl finden solle, Alexandria sonst aber zerstören soll. Carl wird wenig später auch entdeckt, doch er zündet noch eine Rauchbombe und verschwindet dann unbemerkt in der Kanalisation. Eugene hat Dr. Karson zu Gabriel geführt und erklärt, dass sie es auch alleine nach Hilltop schaffen. Er habe dafür gesorgt, dass eine Wache Durchfall habe und sie dort entsprechend flüchten können. Gabriel möchte, dass Eugene mitkommt, doch er meint, dass er dies nicht könne. Er lässt aus Versehen (absichtlich) noch einen Autoschlüssel fallen und verschwindet dann. Ezekiel hat zahlreiche Fässer in die Luft gesprengt, sodass die Saviors sich von den Bürgern entfernen. Dann nutzt er das Chaos, um seine Leute aus dem Königreich flüchten zu lassen. Carol erreicht das Königreich und möchte helfen, doch Ezekiel erklärt nur, dass sie die anderen retten könne. Dann schließt er sich mit den Saviors im Königreich ein und wird niedergeschlagen. Maggie und alle anderen erreichen Hilltop und sie geht zu den Gefangenen. Sie lässt einen rausbringen und erschießt ihn, weil die Saviors einen von ihnen erschossen hat. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie nicht aufgibt und Hilltop für die letzte Schlacht bereit sein werde. Dwight erklärt, dass die Luft rein sei. Daryl, Rosita, Tara und Michonne stellen Dwight, der erklärt, dass er enttarnt ist und er jetzt offiziell auf ihrer Seite ist. Er möchte, dass Negan getötet wird und können ihnen immer noch helfen. Auf Daryls Nachfrage sagt er auch, dass Eugene es war, der die Saviors von der Herde befreien konnte. Maggie legt ihr Opfer in einen Sarg und notiert, dass sie noch 38 weitere Gefangene hätten. Dann beauftragt sie, dass die Saviors den Sarg finden sollen. Derweil lauscht Morgan an der Wand, wie die Saviors mit Ezekiel reden und ihm deutlich machen, dass er am Zaun des Sanctuarys hängen werde, es aber gar nicht hätte dazu kommen müssen. Daryl, Tara, Dwight und Rosita steigen in die Kanalisation hinab. Michonne entscheidet sich dagegen und verschließt den Eingang mit dem Deckel. Derweil ist Rick auf der Suche nach Carl, Judith und Michonne, wird aber von Negan überrascht, der direkt anfängt auf ihn einzuschlagen. Rick wehrt sich aber und kommt ins Duell mit Negan, wo er ihm auch zusetzen kann. Er schnappt sich schließlich eine Waffe, wird aber durchs Fenster befördert und flüchtet dann. Derweil ist auch Michonne wieder in Alexandria auf der Suche, überwältigt einen Savior und schlägt wild um sich. Rick findet sie und beruhigt sie, fragt dann, wo die anderen seien. Michonne nimmt ihn bei der Hand und führt ihn in die Kanalisation, wo sich alle verstecken. Rick sieht dort auch Siddiq und Carl erklärt, dass dieser seinetwegen hier sei. Außerdem habe er dabei das bekommen. Carl deckt eine Wunde auf, die zeigt, dass er gebissen wurde. Michonne und Rick starren Carl sprachlos an. Besonderheiten * Carl zeigt sein Biss. Trivia -